


Face to Face with the Sun

by calleryfield



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Comfort, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, hint of hoshi/tojo, hint of kirumi/ryoma, idk the ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calleryfield/pseuds/calleryfield
Summary: Their energy, the determination in their eyes, it was so much life and optimism that made them believe. Even when that death road to the supposed exit had proven they could not leave, they were still ready to find alternatives. Meanwhile, he was ready to just stay here. Even as he laid on the grass — that was most likely artificial — his classmates were working together to find a way out. He should have gone along with them, but with those many bright eyes together, it would have been too hard for him to handle.





	Face to Face with the Sun

He laid under the shining beams of the sunrays, watching the barred sky above him in this place he has grown so used to. The feeling of the grass against his back or the grass tickling his face and neck made him recall that he was here — that it wasn’t some dream that he was having of being in a different place than the prison cell that he had known for the longest time of his life. But even then, he doubted the things he sees now: the clear blue sky, the bright, burning sun, the bars that separated him from the sun and sky, and the grass beneath him. He couldn’t help but stifle a laugh when his eyes laid on the large cage. Being trapped away again. It’s ironic that even in a new place he was trapped away in a cell yet again, but he didn’t mind this cell either. There were more things to see in this cell that made him feel at ease, as though he was back in the outside world again. Even all his senses tell him that the world he is in now is the outside world, and it made him rest easy. He wouldn’t mind just laying under this sky and sun on this grass forever if he is able to breathe as easily as he could now. There isn’t anything else to do than that. 

Ah, but his classmates, they wanted to leave this place. They’ve got their eyes set on the sun; eyes set on the world beyond the bars. The sun that he has been acquainted with once more shone brightly in his classmates’ eyes. He could see it every time he had talked to them — or even when he looked at them. Their energy, the determination in their eyes, it was so much life and optimism that made them believe. Even when that death road to the supposed exit had proven they could not leave, they were still ready to find alternatives. Meanwhile, he was ready to just stay here. Even as he laid on the grass — that was most likely artificial — his classmates were working together to find a way out. He should have gone along with them, but with those many bright eyes together, it would have been too hard for him to handle. 

The grass near him began to rustle in movement from the wind blowing by. Ryoma took in a deep breath and exhaled with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes, ready for a nap under the sun. 

“Hoshi-san,” A voice called out to him. A low but feminine voice that broke through his quiet little scenery. He peeks one eye open to see who it was, only to see the sun above him again. 

... No, this sun had turned from its blinding white to a celadon green that shone just as brightly. Not to mention, its gaze was a lot more caring than its usual ignorant stares. 

“Are you alright, Hoshi-san?” The green speaks up.  Ryoma sits up and turns to the figure: a tall individual decked out in gray and black wear. A dress uniform riddled with the patterns of a spider’s web. The proper way of speaking that belonged to the individual. 

“Yeah, no worries, Toujo,” Ryoma slightly nods, acknowledging the other. “What do you want?”

“The others had asked if I could go retrieve you. We’ll be having another meeting to discuss our escape.” Kirumi announces, closing her eyes as she spoke. “Shall we go, Hoshi-san?”

Ryoma puts his right hand in the pockets of his leather jacket, fidgeting around with the box of candy cigars within one of them, “I’ll just head over on my own. Thanks, Toujo.” 

“My apologies, but Momota-san told me that I should come with you to the meeting to ensure that you would come this time.” Kirumi sighs. She kneels down onto the grass and folds her hands on her lap. “Would you please come to the meeting this time, Hoshi-san?”

“You mind if I keep my streak of not showing up, Toujo? No offense, but I’d just be getting in the way,” Ryoma folds his arms and looks away from the kneeling woman. “Sorry if you’re not fulfilling your job or whatever, but I’ve got no intention to really leave like any one of you. So I’m just going to bring everyone down if I do show up.”

“Why do you insist on saying such notions?” Kirumi raises her brow. The light in her eyes turn warm in concern for the other. Ryoma could almost feel the rays from her eyes — it almost annoyed him. 

“Look, you guys got your goals, and I’ve got mine. I don’t have a real reason to get out. And you know why that is, right?” Ryoma coldly states. 

Kirumi closes her eyes and remains silent in thought. When she opens her green eyes again, the maid responds, “Is it because you’re a prisoner?”

“Ultimate Prisoner, yeah,” Ryoma clarifies. “You understand now, don’t you? Why I wouldn’t want to leave?” 

“If you leave, you’ll soon find yourself back in another prison. Am I wrong?” Kirumi asks. 

Ryoma simply shakes his head, before turning toward the barred sky, eyeing its vast beauty. The sun’s rays and the large space around him, his ability to move around the space and feel the sun from anywhere within that space — he had never thought that these feelings would pass him once more. An unexpected gift. 

“That’s such a shame,” Kirumi softly mutters, her eyes never stray from Ryoma. Ryoma turns his head toward the woman. He raises a brow, but he keeps his silence. He wanted to open his mouth and say something in return, but he didn’t know what exactly it was that he wanted to say; neither did he think he  _ had  _ anything to say. It was as though his body had something to say, but his brain had not known the body’s intent. 

The woman stands up from her kneeling position and lets out a sigh, “Should you want to join us for the meeting, it will be in the dining hall. Surely you will change your mind.”

Ryoma scoffs, “Oh yeah? What makes you so sure I would?”

Kirumi places a finger on her chin before folding her hands before her, “While you may be in denial, I could see that you don’t want to stay here either.” 

The short male furrows his brows, “How… did you even get to that conclusion?” 

“It’s not so much your responses. Your responses certainly say otherwise, but there’s something about the way you talk of something else  _ beyond  _ escaping.”

Confused, Ryoma probes, “Beyond… escaping?”

“When you’re recalling old memories, your eyes have a glimpse of light in them.” Kirumi suggests. 

Ryoma lets out a chuckle in response. A glimpse of light? In his dead fisheyes? That couldn’t be right. 

“When you talk about your memories, you say them with such joyful nostalgia, Hoshi-san. It’s as though you want to return to them” Kirumi continues.

“Yeah? But that doesn’t mean I can return back to those times,” Ryoma rubs his forehead, “It’s no point. After all, the me now is different from the me then. There’s no turning back.” 

Kirumi hums in thought, making Ryoma narrow his eyes in skepticism. Without a response from Kirumi, Ryoma could only think that perhaps his argument had sufficed, and Kirumi is merely processing his words. Seconds tick away, and Kirumi falls silent. 

“Anyways, you should head back to the others, Toujo. Sorry about wasting your time,” Ryoma lays himself back down on the artificial grass, proceeding to close his eyes again for rest. He can hear the other moving upon the grass, but the sound of the grass’s movement draws closer to him. With a turn of his head, he grumbles, “You’re still there, aren’t you?”

“... My apologies, Hoshi-san,” Kirumi lowers her head toward the other. “I just couldn’t stand for such potential to go to waste.”

“You’re real funny, Toujo,” Ryoma opens one of his eyes to stare at the other. “I’m telling you: there’s no potential here. If there’s any potential in me, it’s me being a potential threat than anything. Give it a rest already, huh?” 

“I don’t believe you,” Kirumi sits herself back down on the grass next to Ryoma. “Though I know I am stepping past my boundaries, I don’t think it’s right for you to allow yourself to rot away.”

“Rotting away, huh?” Ryoma laughs, “Actually, I haven’t felt as great as I do now in a long time.” 

“But what is it that you’re doing?” Kirumi asks, “Hoshi-san, you still have your abilities that can give you the chance to do more than simply sit in a cell.” 

“My abilities are what  _ got _ me in jail, you know,” The reclining man reminds the other. “Used it for the wrong deed, and got thrown in prison for it.”

“That is exactly why I still believe you have a chance,” Kirumi declares. Agitated, the male sits up hastily and glares at the woman, her murky green eyes still retains a glint of the sunlight in them. Who knew that the sun would bother him this way? It was though an old friend had turned their back on him — a friend who became a stranger. 

“Toujo, what did I tell you? I don’t stand a chance. That’s all there is to that. Stop trying to push me. I’ve made my decision, and I said I’m not going to help.” The male objects, “Now go back already.” 

“I will not.”

“Huh?” Startled by the quick refusal, Ryoma freezes in his seat, unable to move himself or look away from Kirumi’s eyes; the sun shining in the green. 

Kirumi shakes her head in defiance, “Hoshi-san, you’ve gone so far in believing that you are no longer good. No longer able to do more than just disappear into a prison cell. Yet, people around you still see that you have a purpose. A chance to change your fate. That is why I…” 

Ryoma raises his brow. The female’s words — they are filled with warmth and conviction. He listened to each of those words in disbelief, but with every word that came from her lips, the male felt himself become uneasy and yet wanting to understand more, waiting for the next word to pass.

Kirumi keeps her eye contact with the other, “That is why I have decided that I will be working alongside you.” 

Ryoma gradually repeats, “Alongside… me?” 

The woman nods slowly, “To allow you to go back to doing the things you are best at, I will work alongside you and ensure that you too can recognize your capabilities.”

Her determination. That’s what set the man off about this situation. He had seen this determination with his other classmates… but to see it so up close and confronting him. Like the sun piercing the sky with its radiance to exhibit its strength to all. 

His mouth slightly curls up, “You actually want to stick around me and help me, huh? You’re really something, Toujo.” 

Then suddenly, he hears the other laugh lightly at his remark. He couldn’t tell if it was just because it was something funny or if she was just embarrassed, but the soft giggle seems so unlike her serious stature that he had assumed. To him, it was almost refreshing to see this side of Kirumi; like he had taken a step outside for the first time in a long while. 

“But, Hoshi-san, will you allow me to work alongside you?” Kirumi offers her hand toward Ryoma. “I promise, with my expertise, you will not regret letting me help you, and I will do everything within my capabilities to help you.” 

The sun is reaching out for him, and he could feel its warmth. No longer was it passively watching his life. It wants to help his life. 

Ryoma shrugs and shakes his head, chuckling lowly to himself. Kirumi retracts her hand slightly before the male looks up to her with his black eyes. 

“Well, if you’re going to give it your all, then I can’t back down, right?” Ryoma stands up and looks at Kirumi eye to eye. He nods with a small smile, “Yeah, maybe that’s exactly what I need.” He raises his right hand into a thumbs up. “So let’s get to it, yeah?” 

Kirumi giggles again, to Ryoma’s delight; the male keeping up the smile as he reaches out for Kirumi’s hand and firmly shakes the woman’s hand. 

“I will gladly serve you to the best of my abilities,” Kirumi bows. The other steps back.

“... How about  _ not  _ calling it ‘serving’? Just helping, alright?” Ryoma pulls his hat down sheepishly. 

Kirumi nods, “Certainly. I’m glad that you decided to take my proposal. Now, shall we return to the others?”

With a lopsided grin, Ryoma agrees, and the two proceed together back to the dining hall. Ryoma hadn’t known that this is exactly what he needed: someone to push him and not give up on him. Someone who would recognize he still had a chance when he couldn’t recognize it alone. And who knew that this someone would bring the sun much closer to him than he had imagined? 

**Author's Note:**

> This really is just a drabble. My mind kind of played around with the idea of Ryouma/Kirumi and it came to this. It would have been nice if Kirumi helped Ryouma out of his "no point" mindset. So lo and behold, this fic came about! Thank you very much for reading my work!


End file.
